Lost Within Myself
by PunkPrincess316
Summary: Falcon is a semi-normal teen until the Akatsuki learn she has the Mangekyou Sharingan. She reluctantly joins as Itachi and Kisame's partner. Falcon is forced to face her deamons, both pysical and mental, as she learns to trust her own heart. ItaXOC Sasode


**Okay. Don't kill me. I know I should be working on my other stories but I just updated The Great Compromise last night and right now I've got some serious blocks trying to write the next chapter to Cooking Love. So here's my latest story idea. ****Warnings:**** Well, there is gonna be some sasodei, but it's not going to be the main focus.**

"Falcon!" A blonde girl called to her friend. "Wait for me."

Falcon stopped walking and waited for her friend to catch up to her. "Hurry up May."

May broke into a jog, clutching her shoulder bag close to her chest to keep the contents from spilling out. "Ready for the party tonight?" she asked.

Falcon gave her friend a sideways look and took out one of her ear phones. "Am I ever not ready for a party?" She offered the bud to May.

"I guess not. I can't believe your parents let you go to all of the parties you go to! I'm only allowed to go on the weekends." May admitted, putting in the bud. "What time is it?"

Falcon flicked a little of her super long black hair out of her eyes and checked her watch. "4:00."

"Shit." May muttered. "I gotta go." She handed her earphone back to and took off down the street. Falcon watched her go. Lately May had been really busy and between her job, boyfriend, family, school, and other friends she hadn't really had time for Falcon.

Falcon on the other hand was a loner. Even though she went to work Falcon didn't have a boyfriend and when she actually went to school the she only sat in the corner while some bumbling fucktard yelled at her.

Dejectedly Falcon walked down the sidewalk. Passing a vending machine she pulled 135yen (about a $1.50) and bought herself a can of milk coffee. **(AN: In Japan you can seriously buy cans of tea and coffee, hot or cold. Milk coffee is comparable to a cappuccino. Cool isn't it? Wish we had stuff like that in the U.S.)**

Falcon continued her walk to house while she drank; only stopping to throw the empty can away. In fact she was so absorbed in her own thoughts Falcon almost ran into the old man walking in front of her at the curb. Then, without warning, a car raced down the road just as the man stepped off the curb. Not thinking, Falcon tackled him and threw him onto the sidewalk on the opposite side of the road, narrowly avoiding getting hit herself. She was lying on her back and was a little scraped up, but other than that she was fine.

Falcon propped herself up on her elbows. "Watch where you're going you stupid jackass."

The man slowly stood "You wanna go little fuck?" The two stared at each other long and hard. Falcon could now see that it wasn't actually an old man. He only had silver hair. Whatever, she was still gonna call him Geezer.

Geezer growled and thrust a package roughly into Falcon's chest. "Don't ever fucking tackle me again or I'll fuck your sorry ass up."

"Piss off Geezer." Falcon snarled.

Geezer's eyes about popped out of his head. With a smirk Falcon turned and continued her walk home.

Falcon looked down at the box. "I don't even know what the hell is in here." She muttered. "Why am I supposed to have it?" When she received no answer Falcon looked up, but the man she had tackled with was no where to be seen.

Falcon mentally shrugged started walking again anyway. She'd open the box when she got home.

**XOXO**

"Okay." Falcon muttered as she began to open the strange white box. "Let's see what's inside." Slowly the girl popped the lid off and looked inside cautiously.

Within the box there were a bunch of rice crackers and a note saying 'To the little bird".

Falcon snorted. _Great._ The man had given her 'magic' crackers. Crackers! Who ever herd of magic crackers? She was half tempted to throw them away but then she remembered her empty cupboards in the kitchen. She had two options. Eat the crackers or not eat at all. Falcon's stomach growled and with a growl she put a cracker in her mouth. Hell, if OD'n on cocaine couldn't kill her a couple crackers couldn't either.

Falcon climbed the stairs and flopped down on her futon **(AN A futon is the traditional Japanese bed, in case you didn't know.) **deciding to ditch the party. May wouldn't notice she wasn't there, she never did. She was too busy getting drunk and fucking with the football captain. Falcon closed her eyes. Forget May for once, she told herself.

"_Mom! Dad!" An eleven year old Falcon yelled. "Where are you?" She didn't hear anything. Then she remembered. They weren't there. Last week they had left her to fend for herself, taking off to who knows where. It didn't really make a difference to Falcon though, it's not like they were ever around anyway. She'd been taking care of herself for years, making her own meals, washing her own laundry, taking care of the bills._

_Someone touched her on the shoulder and Falcon spun around. There was a glint of steel, a flash of pain, a spurt of blood, and then nothing._

Falcon's breath was coming in short pants when she woke up. She had pushed the blankets off her while she was sleeping and her body was covered in sweat. Slowly she stood and walked into the bathroom. Heading to the corner she sat with her back against the wall, the cool tiles making her feel better.

After a little while Falcon shakily stood and walked to the sink to brush her teeth. As she put the toothpaste on the brush she caught her reflection in the mirror. A pair of coal black eyes gazed tiredly into the mirror and she realized her dusky skin was snowy white, making the long scar on her cheek barely visible. Gingerly Falcon reached up to touch it.

She remembered when her father had given that to her. It was the last time she had ever seen him. Six years later and his memory still haunted her every step. Falcon glared angrily at herself in the mirror. Why couldn't she forget? Why couldn't she move on? With every thought that raced through her mind Falcon's vision dimmed, black spots growing on the edges of her vision until there was nothing but black.

**XOXO**

Falcon slowly came to and rubbed her temples gently.

"That her?" Someone asked from the other side of the room. Falcon bolted upright.

There was a blue man leaning in the doorway, a blonde and redhead sitting together in an armchair, and a freaky plant like… thing sitting next to her.

Falcon looked at the plant dude warily. He looked hungry.

"Can I eat her?" Plant Freak asked. Falcon had been right, he was hungry.

"NO!" A masked man yelled, running across the room. "You can't eat her! She's gonna be Tobi's new best friend!" Tobi glomped Falcon.

"Get. Off. Me." Falcon said in a deadly hiss. Tobi complied. The blue man laughed.

"She looks grouchy Tobi, better not touch her."

Tobi pouted a moment then settled for sitting on the couch at Falcon's feet. "What's your favorite color? Huh? Huh?"

Falcon chose not to answer; instead she cautiously stood and looked at the room she was in. It definitely wasn't her house. So where was it?

"You're in out hideout." The redhead said, noticing her roaming eyes and puzzled look. "Itachi found you."

"Where?" Falcon asked.

The blonde cut in. "He didn't say."

Falcon walked over to the nearest window and ripped the curtains open. All she saw was trees.

"Shit." She muttered. "How'd I get here?"

"I sent you here." Yet another person said.

Falcon turned around to see an orange haired man with a bunch of piercings standing beside the blue dude. God she really needed to learn some names.

"And who are you?" She asked. "Gimme some names so I don't have to call you stuff like Plant Freak, Psycho, or Blue Dude.

Zetsu, Tobi, and Kisame stiffened angrily. They clearly didn't like the names Falcon had picked out for them.

"I am Pein." He said. He pointed to Blue Dude. "This is Kisame. That's Sasori." The redhead nodded. "That's Deidara." The blonde made a peace sign. "That's Tobi." Psycho latched himself onto Falcon's leg. "That's Zetsu." Plant Dude gave Falcon a sour glare. "And the others are somewhere around here. Itachi is the one with black hair and red eyes, Kakuzu is the one with all the stitches, Konan is the only girl here aside from you, and Hidan is the one with white hair and a foul mouth."

Falcon nodded. "I think I've met Geezer if I'm not mistaken."

Pein nodded too. "Yes. He is the one who delivered the package." He stifled a smirk at the name.

"Care to explain the importance of the crackers?" Falcon asked.

Pein shrugged "It was all we could come up with on such short notice."

"Short notice?" Falcon started to get interested.

"Yeah." Deidara cut in. "We only just found out about you and when we did it was too good to pass up." He reached out to touch Falcon on the shoulder but the girl smacked his hand away angrily. "We need your Mangekyou Sharingan."

Falcon jumped away from Deidara. "I can't use it. My regular Sharingan isn't that great."

Pein sighed. "Your regular Sharingan is incredibly powerful. You just don't use it enough for it to show its true power."

"I can't use the Mangekyou Sharingan." Falcon said through clenched teeth. "I never killed anyone."

"Yes you can." Another new voice interjected. "You've used it before. I've seen you. You don't have to nesesarily kill anyone. You have to lose someone precious to you."

*Flashback*

"_I hate you Falcon." Rei Usa said harshly. "I never really liked you. I just hung out with you to make me look better. Who messes with the punk's friends?" She laughed harshly. "I used you and you let me."_

_Falcon's eyes hardened. "Too bad it just made you look like a total coward." _

"_What was that?" Rei spat. "I don't think I herd you right."_

_Falcon's eyes had bled red, redder than they had ever been. "You herd me bitch. You. Are. A. Coward."_

_Rei stood stiller than stone as Falcon caught her in her Tsukoyomi. _

_*_End Flashback*

Falcon scowled at the memory. "So what if I've got the Mangekyou. What is it to you?"

"We need you for the Akatsuki." Pein said simply.

"Not interested." Falcon said. "I'm leaving." She brushed past Pein.

"Where are you going to go?" Pein asked. "You're on our world now. The only was to get back is the one I have and I'm not going to give it to you for free." Falcon stopped walking. "But think about it. What do you have to go home to? You know you don't belong back on that planet. You're an Uchiha. You belong here with us."

Falcon sighed. "Fine. I'll join but only if I'm not partnered with Tobi."

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!!" Tobi wailed. "NO ONE LOVES TOBI!!"

"Is he always that loud?" Falcon asked Deidara.

Deidara nodded. "Yes."

Falcon sighed. "Great. This'll be so much fun. Not."

**Sorry if this chapter seems a little rushed. There was a lot to get out of the way in such a short space. Next chapter will be better, promise. Oh and I spelled Pein's name p-e-i-n instead of p-a-i-n because that's how they spell it in the Japanese version so yeah. Hey! What the hell? Don't you push my off my bed you fiend!**

**WHAAAA!!!!! NOBODY LOVES TOBI!!!!!!!**

**Ack! Tobi what the hell are you doing? Oh well I'll deal with you later. Please leave a review. Maybe it'll get Tobi to shut up ^.^ I hope**


End file.
